Sorcerer Magazine
Sorcerer Magazine is a magazine that details all about guilds and their functions. It's published every Wednesday. Sorcerer's Redactors Sorcerer is probably having many of active redactors, but currently by name is known only one, Jason, who is extremely in love with Fairy Tail and it's wildness. Sorcerer Interview Apparently, Sorcerer Magazine loves the Fairy Tail Guild due to their destructive nature which makes for good articles. Natsu Dragneel hates Sorcerer magazine because they have slandered his good name. However, reporters love Natsu because he makes great articles because of his destructive power. In volume 16, we can read a short interviews with all members of Fairy Tail. The questions was about: *'What is the best quality of Fairy Tail?' *'What is your future dream?' *'With whom do you have the best relationship?' *'What was the most difficult job you have ever taken?' Natsu Dragneel *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Natsu is that there are a lot of strong guys here. *His future dream is to defeat Erza and Laxus, and to find Igneel, the one he sees as his father. *Has a good relationship with Happy and Lucy. *He has yet to find a job that's difficult for him to handle. Lucy Heartfilia *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Lucy is that it has a lot of powerful mages. *She wishes to become a novel writer in the future. *She has a good relationship with Natsu and Levy. *The most difficult job that she has taken is, ironically, all of the jobs she has taken and she wishes that there are some jobs that are easier to handle. Happy *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Happy is that Fairy Tail makes the best fish entrees. *It wishes to see Igneel in the future. *Has a good relationship with Natsu and Lucy. *The most difficult job for Happy is fishing for the Winged Fishes, which tasted horrible. Erza Scarlet *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Erza is that it represents Justice. *Her future dream is to make Fairy Tail famous across the world. *She has a good relationship with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. *The most difficult job that she has taken is facing 100 knights alone, nearly tiring her out. Gray Fullbuster *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Gray would be that it's a joyful place. *He wishes to train an apprentice in the future. *Has a good relationship with Cana and Erza. *The most difficult job for him is the S-Class Galuna Island, which he even wishes not to be reminded of anymore... Cana Alberona *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild tastes really good. *She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. *Has a good relationship with Gray and Macao. *The most difficult job she has taken involves in taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "For a second there I thought I will die in that desert because there are no alcoholic drinks. Elfman *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Elfman is that there are a lot of strong men in the guild. *He wishes to become man among men in the future. *Has a good relationship with his sister, Mirajane. *Elfman, like his older sister, did not wish to comment on the most difficult job ever taken. Mirajane *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Mirajane was everyone is really nice. *She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. *Has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. *Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken. Gajeel Redfox *Gajeel said that Fairy Tail has no good quality. *He has no desire that he wishes to accomplish in the future. *He angrily commented that he does not have a good relationship with anyone. *The most difficult job, as quoted by Gajeel, is the "exhausting request made by the Master personally, damn it!" Juvia Loxar *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Juvia is that it's a warm place. *Her future wish, in her words, is to be Gray-sama's bride. *Has a good relationship with Gajeel. *The hardest job she has ever taken, as describe by her, is that as long as I am working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult. Levy McGarden *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Levy is that the guild has collected multiple varieties of books. *She wishes to be the editor of an infamous magazine group in the future. *Has a good relationship with the members of Team Shadow Gear and Lu-Chan. *The most difficult mission she has ever taken, in her own words, is infiltrating the home of an evil mage as a child... I...I'm NOT a child anymore! Jet *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Jet is that Levy is here as well. *He wishes to be a movie star in the future. *Has a good relationship with other members of Team Shadow Gear. *The most difficult mission for him was due to an interference by an extremely fast mage with a mohawk and a pair sunglasses. It is also the first time he suffered a loss in terms of speed. Droy *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Droy is that there are a lot of cute girls. *He wishes to open a botanical garden in the future. *Has a good relationship with members of Team Shadow Gear. *The most difficult mission for him is when he joined a fighting contest; he lost during the preliminaries. Alzack Connell *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Alzack is the warmth of the companions. *Wishes to build a house in the north in the future. *Said, "I think that I have a good relationship with Bisca Mulan" when asked about good relationship with the mages in Fairy Tail. *The hardest job ever taken is participating in a spicy-food competition. Bisca Mulan *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Bisca is that Erza-san is there. *She wishes to live in the south in the future. *Said that it's quite relaxing speaking to Alzack when asked about good relationship with the mages in Fairy Tail. *The hardest job for her, in her words, is working in a cake store (I... don't like sweets...). Laki Olietta *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Laki is the quality of the building. *She wishes to be a carpenter in the future. *She has a good relationship with Lucy and Levy. *The hardest job she has ever taken, in her own words, is to do a photoshoot in swimsuit for the Sorcerer Magazine. "In swimsuit?! I'm never doing it again." Fried Justine *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Fried is that there are a lot of outstanding companions. *He wishes to bring Laxus back to Fairy Tail in the future. *Has a good relationship with the members of Raijinshuu. *Said "None in particular. It doesn't matter what kind of a job it is, the Raijinshuu can take care of it with ease" when asked the most difficult job. Bixlow *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Bixlow is that it won't get boring. *He wishes to create a puppet theater in the future. *Has a good relationship with Fried and Evergreen. *The most difficult job he has taken is to exorcise a doll that keep growing its hair in Hosenka Town. "It's the weirdest thing I ever faced" he said. Evergreen *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Evergreen is the name of the guild. *She wishes to become a real fairy in her next life. *Said that "If you really want me to admit, it's Erza" when asked about the good relationship with the mages/wizards of Fairy Tail. *The most difficult job she has taken is to destroy the stone golem. "My magic doesn't work! How Annoying!" Category:Miscellaneous